Corey
Corey is a typical millennial with a popular YouTube account, Corey's World. He makes "how-to" videos, that characters usually refer to, when they don't know how to do something. Corey's videos are many and oddly specific. Corey always has an overly specific instructional video pertaining to exactly what the characters need, even if it's completely bizarre task, that nobody ever does. Biography In "Big Trouble in Little Quahog", Stewie looks up a video on how to get one's shrunken friend out of a rat hole, after Brian gets stuck in that situation. The situation is time sensitive, but to Brian's inconvenience, Corey's video intro takes extremely long. He starts off by telling his audience about his other videos then telling them to remember to smash that like button and subscribe to his channel, if they haven't already, then he tells his audience that at the end of the video, there'll be a free I-Phone 6 giveaway, and then reading some comments from his last video, before even starting the content. In "Con Heiress", Peter shows Chris a Corey's World video on how to start a lawnmower. Corey starts the lawnmower, and it starts moving on it's own, without him tending to it. The lawnmower destroys the entire lawn, by tearing up a flower bed, shaving a cat, and then breaking through a fence, and going out into the real world, where the screams of terrorized people are heard, along with car crashes, and explosions. Chris notes that Corey has been recruited by ISIS and shows Peter a video of Corey in an ISIS hideout, telling people how to make a dirty bomb out of stuff you can find in your kitchen. In "Island Adventure", Stewie looks up a video on how to build a boat out of garbage, so he can get off of Garbage Island, using only the materials, he's been provided with. Corey explained that you can use a tricycle as a body and attach a bunch of Jimmy Buffet margarita machines to the back, to use as propellers. In "Girl, Internetted" Corey appeared in person for the first time, as one of the internet celebrities at Streaming Con. At this time, Corey was in a bit of trouble, via internet drama, after making anti-semitic "Nazi comments", on the internet, which he was in the midst of pulling himself out of. He gave a motivational speech to a bunch of young interneters, saying that he could make anyone internet famous, by having them follow his rules. Peter challenged this, by volunteering Meg to be the subject of this internet fame. Corey was determined to make her internet famous, by taking a snapshot of her and telling everyone to reblog it. He told her to make videos of herself eating disgusting food and that's exactly what she did and just as predicted, she became internet famous. Personality Corey conforms to all the YouTuber stereotypes, including wasting tons of time, talking about off-subject nonsense, before getting into the subject matter of the video, in order to crack the 10-minute mark and make himself some ad revenue. There are tons of jump cuts throughout his videos, because he's unable to remember more than 5 seconds of dialogue at once, and needs to cut things together, just to keep the video flowing. He makes sure to superfluously remind his audience to "like, share, and subscribe", and he even offers some totally bogus "free giveaways" at the end of some of his videos. Videos *How to Get Your Shrunken Friend Out of a Rat Hole. *How to Play the Guitar. *How to Tie a Tie. *How to Walk Forwards. *How to Start a Lawnmower. *How to Make a Dirty Bomb. *How to build a boat out of garbage. *How to become internet famous, like me, Corey. Episode Appearances *Big Trouble in Little Quahog *Con Heiress *Island Adventure *Girl, Internetted Trivia *"Corey's World" is actually a real YouTube account. *In "Con Heiress", he was recruited to join ISIS. *In "Girl, Internetted", it was revealed that Corey is 5'2. *In the same episode, it was also revealed that Corey was antisemitic. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Millennials Category:Teenagers Category:Brunettes Category:Caucasians People who are terrifying Category:Muslims Category:Running Gags Category:Recurring Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Rich People Category:Celebrities Category:Bigots Category:Femboys